1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that prevents a terminal inserted into a terminal insert hole from a rear part from slipping out by a flexible lance provided so as to face an inner space of the terminal insert hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in most of connectors used for a vehicle, square terminal insert holes are ordinarily formed in connector housings as shown in patent literature 1, and square terminals having square electric connecting parts in their front parts are respectively inserted into the terminal insert holes. When the square terminal is used, a directional performance or orientation of the terminal on an axis needs to be recognized during an insertion of the terminal into the terminal insert hole. However, with the progress of a miniaturization of the connector, when the terminal is designed to be miniaturized, as the terminal is smaller, it is the more difficult to recognize the directional performance or orientation of the terminal during the insertion of the terminal.
As compared therewith, an example of a connector using a round terminal using a cylindrical electric wire connecting part is disclosed in, for instance, patent literature 2. In this connector, a lance of a connector housing side is engaged with a rear end of the cylindrical electric connecting part of the round terminal. Thus, the terminal can be inserted into a terminal insert hole without caring about the directional performance or orientation.    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2008-65985    Patent literature 2: JP-A-5-258795
However, even when the round terminal is used, a directional performance or orientation to a terminal of a mate side connector may occasionally need to be ensured. For instance, when a male tab terminal of the mate side connector is received by the electric connecting part of the round terminal to ensure a contact pressure between the terminals by a leaf spring incorporated in the electric connecting part, the round terminal needs to be attached to a connector housing so as to be properly oriented to the male tab terminal of the mate side connector.
However, when the terminal is miniaturized, it is very difficult not only for the square terminal, but also for the round terminal to recognize the directional performance or orientation and attach the terminal to the connector housing at the same time.
Thus, a request is raised that when the terminal is inserted into the terminal insert hole of the connector housing, the terminal can be inserted into the terminal insert hole without caring about the directional performance or orientation, and then, after all the terminals are completely inserted into the terminal insert holes, the directional performance or orientation of the terminals is desired to be uniformly corrected by using an easiness in rotation peculiar to the round terminal.